


野良【4】

by ZQHJ



Category: all黑子 - Fandom, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, 紫黑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZQHJ/pseuds/ZQHJ





	野良【4】

1、

依旧是陪着野良度过了一个寒冷的夜晚。当我看着那个紫色的巨人悄无声息地走过来抱住黑子君的时候，还吓了一跳。

“唔？嗯……是紫、紫原君吗？”黑子君似乎还没有睡醒，被抱在怀中，一脸迷茫。

“唔，黑仔怎么不在神庙里睡下？”

“没关系的，我比较喜欢睡在外面。”黑子君微微笑了一下，那双水色的眸子中满是柔光。

“我带黑仔去吃东西吧。”紫色的巨人将下巴搁在黑子君的头顶，轻轻地摩挲了一下，有着无法言喻的温柔。顷刻间，我感觉自己像是看到了一对相濡以沫的夫妻，在时光的尽头里静静地等待。

“好。”

他们没有去往热闹的城市，反而在一个小镇里落脚。

小镇里算不上热闹至极，却也是欢声笑语。不知这为紫原神明使了什么术法，镇上的人都能看到他。甚至还有不少人上前和他打招呼。

一个面馆的老板娘瞧见了紫原神明，高兴得脸都笑开花了：“哎呦，是小紫呀！又带着小男朋友来吃东西啊？”

紫原神明依旧挂着那张没什么表情却又很有感觉的表情，点了点头。

彼时黑子君早已被紫原君放下，正站在紫原神明的旁边。忽然听到提到自己，便顺着紫原的动作出来，乖巧地和老板娘打了个招呼。

老板娘笑得更开心了，止不住地说好。

老板娘给两人一人做了一碗面。油滋滋的汤浇下去时，能闻到一阵浓郁的清香。可惜我是个妖怪，吃不了这些东西。

面食很快被用完，两人和老板娘打过招呼，又进了一家便利店。紫原神明似乎藏不住了，终于展露出了吃货的本性。

“紫原君，这些也太多了吧……”

“没关注，黑仔可以和我一起吃。”

我跟在他们后面，看着几乎有紫原神明那么高的零食堆，不禁一阵无语。

现在的神明，都是这么能吃的吗？？

他们很快进入了一个温泉馆，老板看到一堆零食立马就反应过来这是谁了，连忙帮衬着将东西运了进来。黑子君在旁边向他道谢。紫原神明已然拆开一包零食吃了起来。

“呐，黑仔，香草味的美味棒。”

“谢谢紫原君。”

“还是和以前一样吗？”

“是的。”后面的交谈是紫原神明和老板的。看得出确实是老顾客了，连老板都一副习以为常的样子了。

满山的零食被运到了它所要前往的目的地。而紫原神明和黑子君两个人，则去沐了浴，看来是想来一场舒适的温泉之旅了。

真是难得的惬意啊。

我躲在温泉里，感受着肌肤被暖意抚摸，静静地等待着两人的到来。

2、

哪知因为实在太过舒服。竟眼睛一闭，就那么睡了过去。

直到一阵哗啦啦的水流冲进我的嘴鼻，我才惊醒。发现原本应当正在泡温泉的两个人，正煞有其事地聊着天来。

只不过，是有些少儿不宜的天……

“黑仔你难受吗？好吃吗？还要不要啊？”

紫色的神明挂着那张有些稚气的表情。一本正经地问。

黑子君的脸变得通红，不知是温泉太熏人，还是心跳得太快。

他不适地挪了挪腿，脸上浮现一种名为羞涩的神情：“紫原君，拿、拿出来……”

“哎？不是黑仔你自己说想要吃香草味的美味棒吗？怎么又不要了？”说完，他动了动插在野良后穴的美味棒，一脸天真地问。

瞧他那个样子，你绝对猜不到他所行的是何等羞耻之事。偏生他自己似乎无所知，还像个找到新玩具的孩子那般，有着些许难言的兴奋之情。

黑子君摇了摇头，没有说话，只是闭着眼。他那湛蓝色的发丝被水珠粘湿了，零零碎碎地披在额间，有一丝脆弱之感。从我的这个角度看过去去，我可以清晰地看到他的脖颈，宛若优美的白天鹅，绽放着魅人的光彩。

紫原神明似乎也被蛊惑了，轻轻低头，含住他的喉结，像品尝糖果一样轻轻地舔舐了起来。他伸出舌头，挑逗着，像是在品着什么好吃极了的美食，就那么一点一点，引得黑子君不禁轻微地颤抖着，脸上也露出了一抹难耐。

我没想到一醒来就能看到如此劲爆的画面，内心还是有些小激动。悄悄屏住了呼吸，即使知道他们发现不了，也仍是有些忐忑。

紫原君在品尝着黑子君。直到他那巨大的身躯挪开时，我才注意到，黑子君此时身上遍布了果冻、奶油等无法言状的东西，果真就是一道盛宴啊。

没想到这个神明，竟是这样的恶趣味吗？

我蹲在水里吐泡泡，不禁犯着无聊的嘀咕。

紫原神明还在继续，他伸出舌头，浅浅地亲吻着那白皙的肌肤，印下一个又一个可爱的草莓。粉粉嫩嫩，可爱至极。

他的一只大手仍在底下动作着，不过起伏柔和，因此那物件在口中进出竟也还未断，也是一个奇迹。

黑子君的腿被大大地分开，紫原神明将腰抵在黑子君的双腿间，引诱着黑子君的腿盘上他的腰。

白皙的肌肤晃得人眼睛疼。然而我仍是呆呆地盯着，一脸严肃地看着紫原神明已然将战场转向那抹樱红……

“唔！紫、紫原君……不……”

一被吻上，难耐就立即缠起。黑子君半眯着眼睛，脸颊绯红，那双涂上不知名白色液体的手轻轻地抬起，却又立即无力地放下。

“黑仔想说什么？等下说好了，我还没吃完。”慢条斯理地一口一口啃食着肌肤上的食物，连带着作为底盘的肌肤也不能幸免。很快，黑子君身上就一片青紫，好不可怜。

后穴中的物件还在行进着，紫原神明的另一只手也不肯安分，轻轻地摩挲着野良的腿，敏感的大腿立即反射性地颤抖了起来。只听“咔嚓”一声，那根顽强的美味棒，竟然，断了……

紫原神明直起身子，脸色微沉。

“黑仔，你把它弄断了。”

“对、对不起……紫原君，你能把那、那个，拿出来吗……？”沉溺于欲色中的美人意识到自己犯了错，立刻道了歉。虽然我不是很明白究竟黑子君为什么要道歉，可在听到下一句后，立刻露出来恍然大悟的表情。

啊啊啊啊！原来，原来……嘿嘿……

我怎么感觉自己变成污妖王了？汗！

“不行！”这一边，紫原神明似乎还在为那件事生气，真的像是个小孩子呢。

“紫、紫原君……我……呃啊……！！”

紫原神明一个挺进，竟然直直地进入了黑子君的体内！

黑子君被刺激得脸更红了，原本无力的双手不由紧紧抓住紫原神明的手臂，眼角也泛着迷离的泪花。

“太、太深了……”

我的脸像火一样烧了起来，紫原神明的动作太有冲击力，可以和青峰神明媲美，不过因青峰神明所在的地点不够开阔，我无法清晰地看见全部。而此下，正所谓是一清二楚，每一个进入，都能带来视觉的强烈冲击。

紫原神明的动作又深又猛，使得黑子君的脚指头都不自觉地蜷曲了起来。他的呼吸凌乱无比，身子更是因紫原神明的动作被折成了一个不可思议的弧度。

野良伏在神明的身下，承着欢。


End file.
